


Dizzy Spinning Endlessly

by belikebumblebee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebumblebee/pseuds/belikebumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is all bright smiles and strong arms just for Laura, and she's doing the whole intense eye contact thing.<br/>It's like her very own version of Carmilla's seduction eyes, except Carmilla also has that seduction voice, and those sweet, sweet moments of sudden warmth.<br/>And Laura has A Mystery to solve, but she also has a very confused dizzy little heart, and sometimes she feels like the whole Evil Dean thing might be easier to figure out than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Spinning Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> If the series doesn't end in polyamory, I will be sad.

They do it on purpose. Both of them.  
  
The raspy-voiced _buttercup_ s and _darling_ s.  
The long lingering glances in class. (From your _TA_ , for crying out loud, aren’t there _rules_ against this kind of thing?)      
The casual undressing in front of you.  
The (attractive) alarming aggressive passion and the fucking _seduction eyes_.  
At this point, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t know whom it was for. (The literature trivia, the dark but kind of romantic poetry, and also the goddamn _clothing choices_. Because honestly, _neither_ of them is keeping it anywhere _near_ the realm of cool with the stupid _corsets_ and the _sports shorts_.)  
  
The problem is, it’s working. It’s all very much working, a lot. And while you had a hard time entertaining the idea of having a thing for your TA ( _seriously?_ ) and an even harder time admitting that you _might_ maybe possibly be crushing on an actual _vampire_ , that is all peanuts compared to this.  
  
*  
  
 _“Last children’s book you read and when?”_  
 _“The thirteen and a half lives of Captain Bluebear, finished it last night.”_  
 _“Get out of town!”_  
 _“Yes, please do.”_  
  
*  
  
Ironically, the things they _don’t_ do on purpose are the worst - like that time Danny accidentally called you _babe_ and then started rambling about the introduction of _Frankenstein or the modern Prometheus_ for five minutes without pausing to breathe.  
(Or when she hugged you harshly after The Library Incident, and you could hear that ragged, awful sound deep in her chest right before she bit out _you complete idiot_ between clenched teeth, but you try not to think about that one as much.)  
 _I had to know that you were okay_ and _yes, yes she is_ and all the other things that just-- flow out of her with her gesturing hands and that spark in her eye that says she is maybe ten percent more awake than the rest of the world.  
  
*  
  
 _“I liked you better when you left with your tail between your legs”, Carmilla spits at her when Danny kicks off her sneakers next to your bed for the first time in ages._  
 _“Really? I honestly can’t say I ever liked you at all.”, Danny returns without a moment’s hesitation, and you look away._  
  
*  
  
The rest of the world - including Carmilla, who sleeps more during the day than any other vampire you know (fine, you know only one other vampire and he’s kind of a dick, but still). Carmilla, who stretches like a cat and looks at you like she doesn’t want you to get out of bed yet (even though you’re not even _in_ her bed, you’re at your desk running on three hours of sleep and about as many pounds of chocolate). Carmilla, who pretends not to like you.  
Who only ever touches you with gentle hands and calls you by your name only on rare occasions, as if she knows just when you need to be reminded.  
  
*  
  
 _“Hey, vamp lady-- I should probably... thank you for saving my ass out there.”_  
 _“Whatever, you were just lucky that dumbwit here used up her christmas wish for you.”_  
  
*  
  
It’s things like Carmilla’s lipstick in the half light of the evening and Danny’s towel-dried hair smelling like cinnamon and something very sweet happening at the same time that make everything difficult.  Things like that time Kirsch was about to put his hands on Carmilla’s bare shoulders, and Danny was up on her feet faster than anyone else.  
  
*  
  
 _Danny braids her mane into a messy plait as she listens to you, and her brilliant smile makes you forget every single word in your vocabulary._  
  
*  
  
 _Hey Dead Girl_ and _I’ll hold my breath_ and _No, don’t go_. Things like Danny’s helix ring piercing and the fact that Carmilla wears _stockings_ on _weekdays_.  
  
*  
  
“You should, you know, go with your heart”, LaF tells you when they find you wallowing on the floor with your feet on your bed, listening to Lindsey Sterling. They lie down next to you, and you say: “I’m okay, I just ate too much.”  
LaF looks at you and raises an eyebrow. You pull your scarf over your face and groan.  
  
*  
  
 _“How many languages do you speak?”_  
 _“Four. Five, if you count the fact that I’m mostly able to decipher what your Zeta Buddy is saying.”_  
 _“Six, if you count that she is fluent in Asshole.”_  
  
*  
  
You don’t dream of blood and girls in white dresses, but your sleep is filled with the hissing sound of bodies moving with supernatural speed, with the feeling of Danny’s hand going limp in your own and LaFontaine’s voice filling the library --  
  
Kirsch wakes you with an elbow to your ribs and a slightly worried look on his face. “Hollis, dude. You were twitching. Also you probably shouldn’t, like, sleep through the entire lecture?”  
  
You run your hands through your hair and swallow the heavy taste of sleep away. “No, man”, you agree, “I probably shouldn’t.”  
  
*  
  
 _You start to go for a run in the mornings when you don’t have class at 8 am - God knows you need to be able to keep up here at Silas. Danny joins you - but because she could comfortably walk your running pace, she sometimes jogs ahead and back to you, effectively running twice the distance you do._  
 _Carmilla likes to casually shoot past her and laugh at her attempts to keep up._  
  
*  
  
 _Carmilla tucks your hair behind your ear like it’s no big deal as she talks to you, and you don’t understand a word she’s saying because your stomach has dropped by about three feet._  
  
*  
  
So, yeah. Your heart is super dizzy, and feelings are difficult and constantly call for sweets, but you’re dealing, right? You’ve still got The Mystery to think about.  
  
Which is why, when you walk back to your room, you’re almost too immersed in the scan results LaFontaine ran on Carmilla’s brain (you still have no idea how she agreed to that) to hear the angry voices coming out of your room.  
  
“--- do I detect some _jealousy_?”  
  
“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself, summer psycho, I’m not the one who got broken up with before there even _was_ anything to be jealous of--”  
  
“-- so you admit that you _would_ be jealous --”  
  
Of course you’re angry, you’re _really_ angry, like you are ready to _go_ \- until you can see them from the doorway;  
furiously fixating each other with their faces inches apart. 

Your annoyance evaporates. And then there’s something else. This conversation is not about you, not really, it’s --  
  
“--careful, with your history of attacking me, you could sound like you’re _projecting_ something--”  
  
“-- oh, _bite me_!”  
  
You don’t know if it’s anything to do with how goddamn _fast_ she can be, but all you see is a hot white flash of that wicked grin and then Carmilla is violently _kissing Danny_ , and Danny’s hands come up, digging into Carmilla’s hair, pulling her closer with haste -- they sway and fall onto your bed,  Carmilla’s hand raking over Danny’s back --  
  
Something clicks. Your pulse is hammering against your skin, and they break apart when you push the door shut as you sink against it.  
  
“Laura-- ”, Danny starts, pushing Carmilla away, “Laura, I swear this isn’t-- she just-- please, Laura--” She sounds frantic and struggles to get off the bed, but Carmilla’s eyes don’t leave you for a single second.  
  
Your mind is empty with a hundred thousand things.  
  
You think of brilliant smiles and the flash of teeth in the dark, of gentle hands and fierce hugs, and then suddenly, all you can think of is the way Danny’s disarrayed shirt shows off the curve of her neck and her hands fleeing from Carmilla’s exposed hips. The entire room feels electrified, you spread your fingers and it sparks.  
  
Your open your mouth, but nothing comes out.

  
“Danny”, Carmilla interrupts the rambling, and you think it might be first time you have ever heard her say her name. ( _Danny_ , you replay it in your head. _Danny._ )  
“I don’t think she’s upset.”  
  
And finally Danny stills, and looks at you. “Laura?”  
  
You let your bag drop to the floor and pinch your eyes shut.  You think of strong fingers interlocking with yours and a hot mouth on your neck and a dizzying array of glances and looks, of heart racing and longing and feeling alive. You take a deep breath and open your eyes.  
  
And then you lock the door.  
  
  
  



End file.
